


Even Bored People Can Be Caring, Apparently

by spaced_unicorn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, SDR2 Spoilers, dr3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaced_unicorn/pseuds/spaced_unicorn
Summary: Finally, Hinata wakes up from the simulation. He's ready to help out his classmates in all of the ways he can, but first, he has to find out why he woke up with butterfly clips and braids in his long hair.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime & Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru & Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 63





	Even Bored People Can Be Caring, Apparently

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this type of story from this fanfiction, archiveofourown.org/works/12326961  
> Only part of this story was my idea, the other part was inspired by that story.

It's strange, one minute I'm watching the world deteriorate around me, the next I'm waking up in an almost coffin-like green pod ready to leave the simulation behind me.

My arms and legs definitely felt sore, probably from not moving for so long, I wonder how long it's been. Maybe it's only been the twenty-two days we had in the simulation, or perhaps a day in our time was a week here.

There's probably a button in here to notify Naegi or the others, I mean, wouldn't that be a good idea?

"Ah, there it is," I mumble, even with my sore throat, I slowly guiding my fingers over to a button labeled 'Emergency Notify,' "I hope that does what it says it does."

While I waited, I thought about things. It isn't every day you find out you were experimented on and turned into a superhuman-like _god_. Outside the pod is very fuzzy, like the screen of the pod was purposefully preventing the person on the inside from seeing clearly out. Soon I see a muddled figure above me, I really hope it's Naegi and not Togami or Kirigiri, those two kinda scare me. The pod opens and the hiss of trapped air enters my scrambled senses.

"Hinata-san," a familiar face enters my view, though he looks years older and less baby-faced, Naegi Makoto, "Good to see you awake!"

He grins and presses a button from the outside of the pod, which seems to detach a few vital monitors from my skin. Then, the man I've come to know as a 'pure baby,' holds out his hand to me so I can get out of this now very uncomfortable pod.

As I slowly stood, I felt something hard hit my cheek. A hair clip? It was a mint green butterfly clip, like the type a small child would wear. I wasn't that shocked about my long, dark hair, but this was the thing that I didn't know about. Kamakura's avatar didn't have any hair accessories from what I remember, so why was it there? Wait, at the end of my hair there were two braids as well, the longer one was tied with a mint green rubber band and the other shorter one had a baby pink rubber band.

"Oh, so you've noticed your accessories?" Naegi questioned, but he seemed to know something I didn't.

"Yeah," I stopped to cough, "Why are they there?'

"You'll see," He replied. He smiled and lead me to a room outside of the pod room, which looked to be like a waiting room.

Inside the room were two children, one looking around four and the other one looking to be two years old. They were sat in a colorful play area, though the toys were lackluster, this building was probably not capable of handling children for long. The older one, a boy, noticed the incoming pair and grinned widely. That's when I noticed something unsettling. The boy looked almost exactly as I did in simulation, but he had slightly tanned skin, like how I would look if I spent way too much time in the sun, and brighter green eyes.

"Mako-san!" The young boy cheered, bringing the younger child's, a girl, attention to us. "Is that 'Zuru-san?"

The girl was so familiar to me, and then I realized who she looked like... she looked like Nanami. Same hair color, though it's a little muted, the same flipped up hairstyle, her eyes were more brown in color. She also had this bear, wait no not bear, it was a _bunny_. And it looked extremely like Usami.

"Technically yes, Haji-chan, but please don't overwhelm him, 'kay?" Naegi responded, reaching over to pick up the little Nanami look-a-like. She was picked up without a fuss, as she looked to be extremely curious about me.

"Um, Naegi?" I turned to the actual Ultimate Hope, "Could I please have an explanation?"

"Uh, sure," He fumbled, shifting the child in his arms to reach his phone from his pocket. After swiping through his phone for a little bit, he finally pulled up a photo and turned the screen to me. The photo was probably from about a year ago.

It showed a disgruntled Izuru Kamukura sitting next to the look-a-likes of Nanami and me, there was almost a smile on his face as the children played with his long hair. The butterfly clip and two flower clips were clear in the shot and the children seemed to have a whole pack of the clips next to them.

"This photo was from a few days before we figured out you were Ultimate Despair. This _brat_ at my feet," Instead of an annoyed tone, Naegi sounded fond as he looked down at the mini Hinata, "Is Hajime, so basically you. We don't really get it, but we think you were reincarnated when the Kamukura project started."

This is a lot... but it does help me understand the other child a little more.

"Let me guess," I hummed and tapped the girl's nose, "This must be the reincarnation of Chiaki huh? After she d-i-e-d."

Naegi sheepishly grinned and nodded while the now dubbed Chiaki hid her face in her Usami toy. He must have decided the children didn't need to hear this conversation, as he put Chiaki down and ushered both of them to the play area they were in when we came into the room.

"So, how did I," I paused, " _Izuru_ get a hold of two children, especially _these children_?"

"We don't actually know, I mean Kamukura-san didn't tell us much about them. Only that we had to take care of them while you guys were in the simulation." Naegi seemed slightly annoyed, probably because he assumed Izuru stole the children.

"I'm kind of," Pausing, I tried to gather my thoughts, " _glad_ he had people who weren't totally despair-crazy being around him. It's kinda heartwarming y 'know? The fact that big bad Izuru Kamukura took in two children."

Naegi seemed to think for a bit, before nodding and gesturing me to the children.

"They may know you, but you don't know them, so why not go introduce yourself and play?"

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, young Hajime and Chiaki are reincarnations of their past selves and that is why they differ in age. Hajime was born when the Kamukura project started and was found later by Kamukura and Chiaki was born after her death. This gives them an age gap of about a year and a half.


End file.
